


(my) hot antagonist

by rubanrose



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rated T because of some swearing, but it turned extremely fluffy, theres no plot, this was suppposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: Minhyuk and Bin’s relationship was a mix between wanting to fight each other to death and clinging to each other so much it was hard to tell where Minhyuk ended and Bin started. Maybe it was what best friends turned to lovers were meant to become, but Minhyuk could do without being woken up by being pushed off the bed.





	(my) hot antagonist

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read so there are probably some typos please ignore them  
> its my first time writing these two so idk how i did. i hope its not too bad 
> 
> (i think my only purpose in this fandom is to write for ships almost no one writes for)

The first thing Minhyuk felt when he woke up was the cold ass floor, first on his legs, then his bare arms, and ending with the side of his head making a distinct  _ poc  _ as it touched the wooden floor. 

Minhyuk groaned. He blinked a few time until his eyes focused on the head poking out from the side of the bed. 

“Good morning my love,” Bin greeted, a mischievous smile on his lips. 

“I fucking hate you,” said Minhyuk before he sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. 

Bin stepped down from the bed, falling on top of Minhyuk, pushing him back down on the floor. 

“I love you too,” he cooed, his body wrapped around Minhyuk’s, one leg thrown over his waist, his arms keeping him close, his face nuzzled in his neck so his nose touched his boyfriend’s skin. 

That was a usual morning in their apartment. Minhyuk and Bin’s relationship was a mix between wanting to fight each other to death and clinging to each other so much it was hard to tell where Minhyuk ended and Bin started. Maybe it was what best friends turned to lovers were meant to become, but Minhyuk could do without being woken up by being pushed off the bed. 

“I made you breakfast,” said Bin when he finally pulled himself up, peppering a few light kisses on Minhyuk’s face before he stood up. 

“You’re still a jerk,” muttered Minhyuk as he stood up. 

Old habits died hard. 

* * *

 

Minhyuk was 16 when he realized he was in love with Bin. 

One thing that was important to know about Minhyuk was that, ever since he learned how to speak, he had never mastered the skill of lying. That explained his good son label, as he was quick to be found out by his mom and punished as soon as he did something he wasn’t allowed to do. It would also explain the long heart to heart talks he had with Bin whenever he felt shaken up, even a little bit because his friend was able to tell something was wrong in a second. 

Of course, Bin realized something was wrong when Minhyuk avoided his eyes, getting lost in deep thoughts during their conversations, and as honest as Minhyuk was with Bin, he would rather not admit he’d like to exchange saliva with his best friend. 

The realization that Minhyuk was in love had been sudden. One night he was just Minhyuk, a straight boy who loved his best friend in a way that seemed very platonic, to him at least, and the next morning he was Minhyuk who was in love with Bin. It was as if the possibility had never existed to him until a boy he tutored in math, Sanha, had asked him if they were dating. 

Suddenly the possibility was very real and it sent Minhyuk through a range of emotions starting with strong denial of his crush, until the facts were jumping at him and he couldn’t ignore his infatuation for the older boy. 

He had ignored the signs for so long that they seemed obvious once he knew. Minhyuk hated skinship, but wouldn’t stop thinking about touching Bin when they were together, longing for physical contact. 

Minhyuk thought Bin was the most beautiful boy in the world. He had the softest smile and the brightest eyes and Minhyuk had always considered him the most good looking person he knew. 

And having Bin hold his wrists while he hovered over him was not the best way to calm Minhyuk’s frantic heartbeat. 

“What’s wrong?” Bin asked, trying to force the answer out of him. 

Bin hadn’t confronted Minhyuk about it for a few weeks, but the younger boy knew Bin was aware there was something he wasn’t telling him. 

“I don’t want to fight you today,” Minhyuk said seriously, and Bin let go of him, sitting crossed leg on the bed next to him. 

They were rarely serious together. The tension between them built up, thicker than air as Bin stared at him and Minhyuk avoided his eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” Minhyuk said, certainly not going to say anything about his blossoming feelings. 

It wasn’t that Bin wouldn’t understand. Minhyuk knew he would, and that he wouldn’t hate him for something like that. Bin was an open minded boy, accepting people the way they were. One of their other friends Jinwoo had come out to them a few months prior, only getting positive response from the two. Bin wouldn’t mind if Minhyuk was into boys, and maybe he even had a hunch. 

Bin didn’t seem to believe him. He sighed, letting himself collapse next to Minhyuk on the bed, his head hitting the soft pillows. 

“Do you remember when we kissed?” he asked, and Minhyuk immediately flushed at the memory. 

They had been 10 and 11 years old respectively, and Minhyuk had mentioned having a crush on one of his classmates during their sleepover. Bin had proposed they practiced kissing for when Minhyuk would confess to her, and it had sounded like a good idea at the time. They had shared a few kisses in the dark of Bin’s room, and never mentioned it again. 

“I remember,” Minhyuk said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He looked at the ceiling, his fingers nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Suddenly Bin’s head was over Minhyuk’s, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“I want to do it again,” Bin said. 

He pressed his lips to Minhyuk’s, and the younger boy was so surprised he tried to sit up and sent Bin flying down the bed and right onto the hard floor. 

4 years later and Bin still believed he hadn’t had a satisfying revenge yet. 

 

* * *

Minhyuk worked in a coffee shop between classes, and in every one of his shifts Bin had to come into the shop to terrorize his coworkers. Minhyuk usually stayed away from him, pretending he didn’t know him and avoiding any eye contact. Bin usually played along, sometimes trying to flirt with him. Once Bin had bought Minhyuk his favourite caramel latte, pretending to be making a move on him. 

Minhyuk hadn’t really worked up the courage to tell his coworkers they were dating, so he could hear them talking about him in the break room. Bin always ordered his drink under a different name so none of them knew what was his real name, but  _ hot antagonist _ was his most popular nickname. 

Bin’s resting facial expression seem to be naturally scary, and he didn’t really smile unless he had a reason to which had made the workers of the cafe uncomfortable around him, but none of them could ignore how good looking he was, and so the nickname had been born. 

“He’s here!” said Haelim, pushing Minhyuk in front of the cash register so she wouldn’t have to do it. Minhyuk liked her too much to force her to confront Bin, so he accepted his fate and smiled at the boy. 

“Hey Satan, what can I get you?” Minhyuk asked, and Bin leant closer with a smirk on his lips.

“A kiss?” 

“Caramel macchiato coming up,” Minhyuk said, pushing Bin back with his hand.  

He shooed Haelim away to make Bin’s drink himself. 

“Caramel macchiato for asshole!” Minhyuk called out loudly. 

“This isn’t what I ordered,” complained Bin as he took the drink. 

Minhyuk gave him a warning look that did not seem effective. Bin placed his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders from across the counter, pulling him towards him and pressing his lips on his. 

“See you at home, babe,” Bin said, winking before he picked up his drink, walking out of the shop. 

Minhyuk flushed, stuttering when he told Haelim he was taking his break. 

His coworkers didn't let that go easily. 

“You're dating hot antagonist and you never said anything?” complained Doyeon when they met each other in the back room. Yoojung was eating a snack, leaning against the wall by Doyeon’s side. 

“He’s embarrassing,” admitted Minhyuk, and Doyeon rolled her eyes. 

“He’s  _ hot _ ,” she said. She closed her locker, shaking her head. “And you know we were scared of him, you could’ve at least tried to say something to him so he stops being like this.” 

Minhyuk laughs, taking his coat from his locker. “You think I have any control over him? I’ve been dating him for 4 years and he won’t even let me choose his outfit.” 

Doyeon’s eyes widened. “4 years?” 

The boy nodded, zipping up his coat and shutting his locker. 

“Since high school. We've been friends for over 10 years though,” explained Minhyuk, and Doyeon followed him to the door, asking a ton of questions. 

“I’m sorry Doyeon, I really have to leave,” Minhyuk said before walking out of the door, escaping her incessant questioning. 

He sighed in relief when he walked outside. Bin was leaning against the brick wall on the side of the building, playing on his phone. 

“Hey, my mom invited us for dinner,” he said, taking Minhyuk’s hand and pulling him towards him, out of view so they could share a sweet kiss. 

Minhyuk chuckled. 

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

There was one thing Bin did that Minhyuk could not live with. It was extremely irritating and he couldn’t even count the amount of times he had asked Bin not to do that. 

“Can’t you listen to me?” Minhyuk whined, trying to reach the microwave. Bin had the advantage of being much taller, although he did not know taekwondo, and their fake fights always ended in either of them getting a bloody nose. 

Minhyuk was wearing his work uniform and he was  _ not  _ getting a bloody nose. He kicked Bin behind the knees and watched him fall to the floor with a smirk before he erased the  _ 1:11  _ written on the microwave and put  _ 1:00  _ instead. 

“Nice, round numbers, Binnie,” he said before pressing  _ start _ and walking away. Bin groaned, shaking his head while he got up. 

“I don’t like having to move my finger and the zero is far from the one,” he complained, still giving up. 

Sometimes getting over habits they had as best friends was hard, and their petty fights was one of them. They were very much in love, but also still the same boys who came home at the end of a day playing together with scratched knees and elbows and muddy clothes, except they weren't 12 years old anymore. 

But their affection for each other had grown over the years, and although they argued sometimes, Bin was a soft puppy most of the time. 

It was surprising at first how naturally Bin came to take care of Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk went back to making fried eggs when his fingers slipped and his skin touched the side of the hot pan. He yelped out in pain and Bin immediately walked up to him, abandoning his leftovers in the microwave to take Minhyuk's hands, his eyes scanning his skin until he found the reddened spot. He put it under cold water, holding it there even though the younger boy could do it on his own and kissing the top of Minhyuk’s head as if he was a kid. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, a pout on his lips and Minhyuk laughed at the situation, at how naturally Bin had hurried to help him, but how a few minutes before they were fighting over the numbers on the microwave. He suddenly felt warm, his cheek reddening even though he was used to have Bin so close to him. The butterflies in his stomach were acting up and he couldn't help the smile from stretching on his lips. He was filled with love for Bin. 

“I love you,” he said, and it only made Bin chuckle. He said it back, pressing a kiss to Minhyuk’s mouth and the burnt skin was forgotten as they shared kissed against the kitchen counter, warm lips against warm lips. Bin placed his hands behind Minhyuk’s thighs and lifted him up on the counter. 

“A bandaid,” he said when he pulled away suddenly, walking off to the bathroom and leaving Minhyuk confused. He closed the tap that had been left running, moved the pan where his fried egg was way past overcooked and stared at his fingers where the traces of the burn were barely apparent. It stung a little, but he'd survive and Bin was making a much bigger deal out of it than he needed to be. 

He was like that when it came to Minhyuk. When the younger boy broke his toe during a taekwondo competition, Bin cried in the waiting room at the hospital. It was endearing in a way, but Minhyuk was not going to die. 

Bin came back from the bathroom with burn cream and one of the superhero themed bandaids they had bought for when they babysat Bin’s little cousin. 

It was nice to be reminded of how much Bin cared for him, and Minhyuk knew that Bin loved feeling like he mattered in his boyfriend’s life. 

It was why he put certain useful things on very high shelves in their kitchen cupboards. Bin needed to know Minhyuk needed him. 

“All done,” declared Bin, gently taking Minhyuk’s hand and helping him down the counter. 

“Can you get me my red water bottle,” Minhyuk requested, almost in a whisper. 

Bin got the water bottle on the higher shelf of the cupboard, smiling as he handed it to him. His smile made Minhyuk feel dizzy, and he filled up the bottle with water even though he didn’t need it. 

Bin needed concrete proof Minhyuk needed him, and Minhyuk needed Bin to know he couldn’t live without him, even if he could just tell him by asking him to get things for him on high shelves. 

“What would you be without me?” joked Bin as he got his food from the microwave. He gave Minhyuk a cheeky smile. 

“Well, no one would be pushing me down the bed, so I wouldn’t have all these bruises. Then, no one would embarrass me at work, so I’d have more of a social life, and lastly, I’d be water bottle-less, since there’d be no one to give it to me from the higher shelf,” Minhyuk answered seriously. 

Bin rolled his eyes, putting his plate down on small table that was just by the kitchen. 

“Why do I love you this much?” Bin sighed, and Minhyuk laughed. 

“Try to find another guy shorter than you who can knock you to the ground. Of course you  _ have _ to love me,” Minhyuk winked. 

“Of course. I guess this means I can never let you go.” 


End file.
